This invention relates to a seat frame comprising a resilient seating platform attached to horizontal frame members, particularly for domestic furniture.
It is known to provide resilient platforms both in the seat panels and in the back panels of domestic seats, the platforms being attached to a framework which is generally of wood. The attachment of each platform is made, for example, along a pair of opposite edges of the platform. The platforms usually provide bases for the respective seat and back cushions of the furniture. Some known platforms include combinations of elastic and minimum-stretch sheet materials arranged so that the elastic sheet is stretched under tension when the platform is applied to the seat frame. All of these platforms have various disadvantages in that they comprise a large number of sheets and other elements or are time consuming to manufacture and assemble onto the framework or otherwise do not provide a completely satisfactory support when in use. Also, some known platforms require skilled labour and complicated apparatus to manufacture and assemble onto the framework.
Objects of this invention are to provide a seat frame which includes a single resilient platform serving at the same time for the seat proper and back of the seat and comprising relatively few components the platform being simple and quick to manufacture and assemble onto the framework and not requiring skilled labor or complicated apparatus to manufacture and assemble onto the framework.